


Shooting Star / L’Étoile Filante

by Apa_Yet



Series: Shooting Star/l'Etoile filante [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich-fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apa_Yet/pseuds/Apa_Yet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2019... ça fait donc 43 mois qu’Ian n’a plus vu Mickey, 3 ans et 6 mois sans aucunes nouvelles… 1308 jours depuis ce funeste au jour où il a répondu à son « je t’aime » par c’est fini !!!<br/>Mickey est rentré !?<br/>« Gallagher ?! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star / L’Étoile Filante

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première Fanfiction, issue d'une frustration et d'une dépression post Shameless saison 5.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
> Laissez-moi vos commentaires.  
> A très vite

**Shooting Star**

 

2019\. Quartier Sud de Chicago : devant la crèche « les jeux d’Emma »

 

« Yevgeny ?! Ton papa est là, viens mon garçon » dit Tori.

« Qui ? »  Demande Debbie a sa collègue de travail.

« Le père de Yev, c’est la première fois que je le vois, il s’appelle Mickey je crois ! » lui rétorque Tori.

Le petit garçon de 4 ans s’est précipité sur ses affaires dès qu’il a entendu le mot Papa. Il part en courant vers la porte et saute dans le bras de l’homme à l’entrée. Un homme aux cheveux corbeau les yeux bleus, d’à peu près 26 ans, mais dont les traits sont tirés et le regard éteint. 

_Mickey Milkovich_ , c’est bien lui posté là, à l’entrée de la crèche, étreignant son fils avec une réelle émotion. Debbie reste stoïque devant cette scène irréelle.

« Mickey ? » lui dit-elle après quelques secondes.

« Yeah ? … Fuck !!!... Debbie ?! »

« Wow, t’es rentré quand ? »

« Ça fait quelques semaines, tu travailles ici ? T’as arrêté l’école ? » Demande Mickey.

« Oui, après la naissance de ma fille je ne pouvais pas reprendre l’école alors j’ai ouvert cette crèche avec Tori » répond Debbie en montrant sa collègue dans l’autre pièce.

« Ta fille ? »

« Oui Emma, elle est là-bas, elle a 3 ans »

« Fuck ! »

« Papa, on y va ? Je veux aller au parc !!! » Demande Yevgeny en tirant sur la manche de Mickey

« Non Yev, on va rentrer Maman nous attend ! Bye Debs »

…

Rentrée chez elle Debbie se demande ce qu’elle doit faire. Le retour de Mickey dans le quartier c’est une … quoi ?… une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?! Elle hésite et décide d’en parler à Carl.

Carl est sorti de prison pour la seconde fois il y a un an maintenant, il devenu plus mature, plus malin mais pas pour autant moins délinquant !! Au contraire !

« Mickey est rentré ???!!! Tu crois qu’il aurait du boulot pour moi ? »

« Carl !!! Ce n’est pas ça la question, on en parle à Ian ou pas ? »

« Non ! Il se demerde avec ses histoires, Ian a envoyé bouler Mickey, si Mickey veut qu’il sache qu’il est là, il saura le trouver ! C’est pas nos putains d’affaires… il est chez Svetlana ? Je peux y aller tu crois ? »

« Carl !!! …. T’as raison, chacun sa merde après tout »

…

Toc Toc Toc

« Hey Carl ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demande Svetlana essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

« On allait manger, tu veux quoi ? »

« Parler à Mickey ! »

« De quoi ? » demande Svetlana inquiète, elle n’aime pas voir roder les Gallaghers autour de sa famille. Mickey est rentré depuis seulement quelques semaines après plus de 3 ans « d’exil » à cause de ce Carrot Boy ! Hors de question pour elle de le laisser replonger.

« Je voudrais bosser pour lui, ça n’a rien avoir avec Ian, il ne sait même pas qu’il est rentré. J’ai juste besoin d’un job Svetl, s’t’plait »

« Dans le jardin derrière, fais gaffe Carl ne me prend pas pour une idiote ! »

« Yeah ! »

…

Mickey lance une balle à son fils, son sourire est sincère, il a du plaisir à jouer avec Yev dans le jardin et avec Iggy, mais… ses yeux n’ont plus la même lueur d’antan…

« Hey ?! »

« The Fuck » _Encore un Gallagher_  !! Cette journée commence à être très longue pour Mickey, dont le souffle se coupe à chaque fois qu’il pense aux Gallaghers enfin AU GALLAGHER !

« Qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, mec ? »

« Il me faut un job, mon agent de probation ne me lâche pas avec ça, tu sais ce que c’est je crois ? »

Mickey jette un regard hargneux à Carl et tourne la tête vers Yev pour s’assurer qu’il n’a rien entendu.

« Yev, rentre voir si maman n’a pas besoin d’un peu aide, il faut que je parle de trucs de grand avec ce trou de b… »

« Mais Papa !? … » Yev ne connait pas son père depuis longtemps mais il sait que quand il fait ces yeux-là, il ne vaut mieux pas le contredire. Triste et dépité il rentre dans la cuisine rejoindre sa mère.

« Good kid » … « à toi connard !! »

« Tu te pointes chez moi et tu me balances ces merde devant mon fils ?! Tu crois que tu t’adresses à qui ? Fucking Gallager »

« ‘scuse Moi, Mickey, je te jure c’est pas pour foutre la merde que je suis venu, je suis désolé pour Yev j’ai pas réfléchi… »

« Yep, c’est ça ton problème tu réfléchis pas visiblement !!! »

« ‘scuse, sérieux. Quand j’ai su que tu étais rentré j’ai tout de suite pensé que je pourrais venir bosser avec toi. J’ai toujours était plus proche de toi que d’aucun autre membre de ma putain de famille ! »

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ! Vous êtes pas la famille parfaite du southside de Chicago ?! Nobody fucks with Gallaghers, non ? » Répond Mickey en riant, regardant avec complicité son frère Iggy, qui resté en retrait mais qui ne loupait pas une miette de la conversation.

« Depuis la prison, j’ai compris où été mes intérêts, et ce qu’était réellement ma famille, ok ? … on fait plus ou moins semblant de se serrer les coudes mais au final on est tous des putains d’égoïstes… Moi le premier, et j’ai besoin de l’aide d’un Milkovich si je veux avancer. J’ai appris pleins de trucs en prison, je suis sûr que je peux vous être utile !! »

« Quels genres de trucs ? » Iggy s’est approché, il cherche un partenaire depuis que son autre frère est parti en cure de désintoxication. Et Mickey ne semble plus intéressé par son business depuis qu’il est rentré.

« La comptabilité, le maniement des armes, comment couper correctement la coke sans se faire gauler, un peu de picPocket … »

« En prison ???? » répondent en cœur les frères Milkovich.

« Ça peut le faire je crois… » Termine Mickey

…

Cela fait maintenant un mois que Carl fait le coursier et quelques autres petites courses pour Mickey, qui a installé un bureau « d’affaires diverses » comme il dit dans l’appartement de Kev et V au-dessus de l’Alibi. Il a été surpris de constater, quand il est revenu à Chicago, que ce trou à rats n’avait pas fermé. Contrairement à tous les « pseudos »trucs de Bobo qui avaient commencé à s’installer quand il est parti. V est Svetlana ont ouvert un petit salon d’esthétique au-dessus du bar mais il restait une pièce non utilisée pour Mickey.

…

Ce soir en rentrant du travail au restaurant, Ian retrouve Debbie à table avec Liam et … Yevgeny.

« Oh ?! Yev, ça va mon pote ? »

« Oui, mais Debbie nous a fait des haricots pour le diner et j’aime pas les haricots… c’est trop nul !! »

« Yev, si tu veux grandir correctement les légumes ne sont pas une mauvaise chose pour toi ! »

« Fuck off » répond Yevgeny fier comme un paon d’utiliser cette expression de grand dont il ignore complètement le sens mais qui semble faire l’effet attendu.

« YEV !!?? » s’exclament en cœur Debbie et Ian.

« Ça ne se dit pas Yevgeny »

« Mais Papa, il le dit tout le temps à tonton Iggy ! »

Un étrange silence suit cette phrase enfantine sans sous entendus, claire et directe. Mal à l’aise Debbie et Yev restent immobiles en regardant Ian, qui sous le choc, s’est laissé tomber sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine.

Incrédule, il regarde le petit garçon, à la fois paniqué et ému ! Mais au moment où il se reprend enfin et essaye de parler pour en savoir plus, Carl ouvre la porte de la cuisine.

« Yev, il faut que je te ramène à la maison il est tard ! » Carl ne se rend pas compte qu’il a mal choisi son moment mal pour retirer la seule source d’information pour Ian.

« Non ! Pas maintenant ! » Crie, un peu fort sans doute, Ian

« Si, si, j’ai pas envie de perdre mon boulot pour cette connerie, allez hop on bouge Mr Milkovich Junior »

« Ton boulot ??!! C’est quoi le rapport ? » Dit Ian complètement perdu par toutes ces brides d’informations. Dans sa tête des images en boucle se bousculent. _IL est rentré… IL est là … pourquoi Yev a dit ça… Pourquoi Carl parle de son boulot… C’est quoi son boulot déjà ? … Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant …. Pourquoi Debbie me regarde comme ça… Pourquoi elle n’est pas choquée elle ?._

_Mickey est rentré !?_

…

Ce soir-là après une brève explication avec son frère et sa sœur, Ian, hors de lui, est sorti de la maison, il erre maintenant dans les rues du quartier. Il ne fait pas froid et pourtant il tremble… il a manqué de s’évanouir au moins 100 fois pendant qu’il apprenait ce que tout le monde lui cachait depuis … _Putain 3 mois, ça fait 3 mois qu’il est rentré !!_ … 3 mois … ça fait donc 43 mois qu’il ne l’a plus vu, 3 ans et 6 mois sans aucunes nouvelles… 1308 jours depuis ce funeste au jour où il a répondu à son « je t’aime » par c’est fini !!!

Il a l’impression que le monde s’est arrêté autour de lui !! Il a l’impression que tout son sang se vide qu’il n’y a plus rien de vivant en lui depuis ce dernier regard, ce dernier mot. Il s’est suicidé ce jour-là sans même le savoir. Et ça fait 3 ans et demi qu’il fait semblant devant tout le monde que tout va « bien »… mais il est mort cet après-midi-là, ce n’est plus que l’ombre de lui-même.

Le docteur lui a dit, « je ne peux pas vous prescrire de médicaments pour ce mal Mr Gallagher, je ne peux que vous conseiller d’aller voir quelqu’un pour vous faire suivre »…                                                                       _Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire se faire suivre !!??? C’est quoi cette connerie encore … parler de LUI à quelqu’un pour qu’il me dise quoi ? De L’oublier … c’est une blague … non jamais …_                          Suite à cette conversation, il n’avait plus jamais fait référence à Mickey et à ce mal-être au docteur.

…

« CONNARD … Poooouuuuêêêttt… » Dans un sursaut, Ian reprend conscience, il est au milieu de la route et la voiture qui vient de le frôler n’a eu que quelques centimètres pour l’éviter.

Surpris, il regarde autour de lui et reconnait immédiatement la rue, il a vécu ici quelques mois, il se souvient, il a été heureux ici ? Combien temps cela fait-il, qu’il n’a pas été heureux … ça semble si loin… et pourtant … il parcourt les derniers mètres qui le sépare de la maison des Milkovich…

Il sent son cœur dans sa poitrine, les battements dans ces tempes… il avance… il entend des voix… et là … il LE voit !!! Stop, l’espace de 3 ou 10 secondes ou une éternité semble-t-il son cœur s’est arrêté.

_Mickey est rentré !_

…

C’est vendredi ce soir, pas de couvre-feu pour le petit Yev, Carl l’a ramené avant que Mickey ne rentre. Il profite de son fils dans le jardin avec un ballon. Carl n’a pas eu le courage de dire ce qui s’était passé ni à Mickey, ni à Svetlana, ni à Iggy … non il n’a rien dit …

…

Il est tard mais il fait encore chaud, Mickey profite de ce moment de calme, pour boire une bière et fumer une cigarette, posé sur une chaise de jardin… _c’est calme ce soir_ ,  à part cette voiture qui a klaxonné il y a quelques minutes… _un chien ou chat au milieu de la rue certainement_.

Il n’a pas entendu cette ombre tapie dans le noir qui s’avance doucement vers lui.

« Hey Mick ! »

…

Le cœur de Mickey s’est arrêté 3 ou 10 secondes ou une éternité, il ne sait pas vraiment. Là il a repris, il manque de sortir de son torse tellement il bat vite et fort maintenant.

C’est bien lui, il n’y a aucun doute… il savait que ça arriverait tôt ou tard, il pensait s’être préparé … _mais non, apparemment pas assez_ … c’est lui, c’est sûr … cette ombre qui s’est avancée de nulle part c’est

_Ian Gallagher_

…

« Gallagher ?! »

…

_Merde il a parlé, il est vivant, c’est vrai il est là_! Ian ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si surpris, évidement qu’il est vivant. Il est soulagé et si triste, « Gallagher ?! » pas de _« Ian », « sweet Heart » « My love »_ … son cœur s’emballe, sa tête se perd, il ne l’a jamais appelé comme ça et ne le fera certainement jamais. 

…

« J’ai appris que tu étais rentré, je voulais te … » il ne termine pas sa phrase. Qu’est ce qu’il voulait au juste ?

« Yeah, je suis revenu il y a quelques mois » Mickey essaye de prendre l’air détaché. Est-ce que son cœur s’entend de l’extérieur, est-ce qu’il sait ce qu’il ressent là devant lui assit avec sa bière ?

« Tu m’offres une bière ? » _Quoi ?? Mais d’où vient cette phrase ?_ , Ian ne comprend pas, comment ose t’il lui demander une bière, est-ce que Mickey sait ce qu’il ressent, est-ce que son cœur s’entend de l’extérieur ?

« Yeah ! Sers-toi » _Quoi ?? Mais c’est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi ?!_ Mickey ne sait plus, il ne comprend pas.

…

Ça fait bien 10 minutes qu’ils sont là tous les deux assis dans la nuit avec une bière à peine entamée sans rien dire, sans se regarder, ils ont même peur de respirer par moment.

Ils savent qu’ils sont là, que s’ils tournent la tête de quelques centimètres ils se verront… surtout ne pas bouger.

…

« COMMENT VAS-TU ? » se demandent-ils en même temps. Ouf personne n’a perdu, ils peuvent enchainer.

« T’as l’air en forme, alors quoi de neuf ? » demande Mickey

« Oui ça va, j’ai décidé de prendre mes médicaments, après 2 autres hospitalisations, j’ai pété 2, 3 câbles qui m’ont conduit directement à la case départ. Maintenant j’ai trouvé le bon dosage, enfin je crois… » Répond Ian les yeux dans le vide, jusqu’à cette dernière phrase où là il a regardé Mickey.

« Et toi ? Tu étais où ? »

Mickey sait qu’il faut qu’il lui parle qu’il lui dise ce qu’il ressent pour lui, c’est le moment pour lui dire …

« J’ai été dans l’Indiana voir Mandy pendant près d’un an, et je suis parti » _non ce n’est pas le moment_ , se dit-il.

« Mais t’es parti où ? »

« Nulle part et Partout où je pouvais, mais maintenant je suis rentré, mon fils me manquait ! »

« Il est beau ! Et intelligent avec ça ! » Dit Ian avec un sourire.

« Yep, il tient ça de sa mère, je crois ». Et ils rient ensemble.

…

Après cette soirée, Ian a laissé son nouveau numéro à Mickey, et attend tous les jours qu’il appelle.

…

Mickey a pris le numéro de téléphone d’Ian, après cette soirée, mais pourquoi faire, il ne l’appellera pas, il le sait, il déteste cette idée. Il l’avait appelé il y 3 ans et demi, juste pour entendre sa voix sur le répondeur, mais un jour il n’y a plus eu de voix. Il l’avait presque oublié, du moins il ne pouvait plus y penser. Mais maintenant il a son nouveau numéro ! Il peut la réentendre quand il veut ! Et ça oui il le veut ! Tous les jours un peu plus !

« Souviens-toi ! » se dit-il à lui-même quand l’envie devient trop forte.

…

« Pourquoi il ne m’appelle pas ?! » … « Tu sais pourquoi il ne le fait pas ! » Ian ne peut s’empêcher de se faire les questions-réponses. « Tu lui as brisé le cœur ! » … « Il est heureux sans toi »… « Non ! J’ai vu ses yeux !! »

Décidé, il se lève et s’introduit dans la chambre de Carl pour récupérer le numéro de Mickey. Chut ! Pas de bruit !!

…

Hey Mick

Ça te dit d’aller au stand de tir avec moi ?

J’amène un Gun et des Bières

                                                                                                                                                      Euh ?!

                                                                                                                                                      Ok j’ai mon gun      

                                                                                                                                                      Il est où ton stand ?

Aux anciens immeubles ! 6 p.m ?

                                                                                                                                                      Non je bosses. 10 p.m

Ok

                                                                                                                                                      Ok

…

Il a dit oui, Ian est surexcité, il n’oublie pas pour autant de prendre ses médicaments.

« C’est pas le moment de faire une crise folie » se dit-il en gobant son cocktail.

L’après-midi lui semble n’en plus finir. Le restaurant n’a pas désempli depuis ce midi. Sean lui a demandé de rester ce soir pour faire des heures supplémentaires. Comment aurait-il pu lui dire non. Il ne faut pas que Fiona ou quiconque sache. Ce soir il n’aura pas le temps de repasser chez lui pour s’apprêter. Déçu, il se replonge dans le travail pour que le temps passe plus vite.

…

Il a dit oui, Mickey se demande encore ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête. Mais étrangement il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire seul assis devant son bureau, les yeux rivés sur la pendule.

Après le repas, il ne tarde pas dehors comme les autres soirs, non il se douche, s’habille, se prépare.

« Pas trop ! » Se dit-il en reposant son déodorant. Il ne veut pas qu’Ian se fasse de fausses idées… enfin théoriquement…

…

Il est 2 a.m le jour suivant, les deux hommes sont assis contre le mur d’une pièce dans un immeuble désaffecté du sud de la ville. Eparpillées autour d’eux sur le sol, les canettes de bières côtoient les balles et les restes de bouteilles et autres cibles improvisées.

Ils rient, se regardent, s’effleurent même parfois.

« Tu vois quelqu’un ? » demande Ian…  en une fraction de seconde… le temps qui s’était arrêté autour d’eux depuis 4 heures, reprend…

C’est comme une douche froide pour Mickey qui se lève d’un coup, et ramasse ses affaires.

« Il est tard, je dois rentrer » lance t-il a Ian, resté immobile et incrédule devant cette réaction.

« Hey, Mickey, ‘scuse moi, je ne voulais pas…

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ??? Me plaquer comme une merde il y a 4 ans ?? Piétiner tout ce que nous avions pu construire tous les deux ??? Me tromper pendant qu’on était ensemble ?? Me briser au point que je n’ai pas pu regarder quelqu’un dans les yeux depuis 4 ans ??? Au point de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance ??? Me faire fuir pendant tout ce temps de peur de penser à toi si je m’arrêtais ???  Revenir me voir après tout ça et me demander si je voulais ressortir avec toi comme si de rien était ??? Tu ne voulais pas quoi Gallagher ???? »

« Euh… » Trop tard il est parti laissant Ian s’effondrer au milieu de la pièce, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour pleurer.

…

Mickey est en colère, il a la rage, des larmes dans ses yeux restent comme suspendues, comme si elles avaient peur de tomber. Il serre les dents, shoote dans les poubelles. Il s’en veut, il est en colère contre lui-même. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser embarquer dans cette histoire ?

Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas simplement répondu «non je n’ai personne » ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il lui dise tout ça ?

Et voilà… maintenant il sait, Ian sait que pendant que lui vivait sa vie, Mickey lui fuyait la sienne.

…

Il est 7 p.m. quand Ian arrive devant chez Mickey, une semaine plus tard. Il n’a pas trop dormi depuis cette soirée au « stand de tir ». Il n’a pas arrêté de ressasser les mots cinglants de Mickey.

_« Me briser au point que je n’ai pas pu regarder quelqu’un dans les yeux depuis 4 ans ??? Au point de ne plus pouvoir faire confiance ??? Me faire fuir pendant tout ce temps de peur de penser à toi si je m’arrêtais ??? »_

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Ian n’arrête pas de se demander comment ils en sont arrivés là, pourquoi il a fait ce qu’il a fait ? Pourquoi Mickey n’a pas compris que c’était pour lui ?

Protéger Mickey de lui et sa folie génétique, le préserver, lui donner la chance d’être heureux, voilà la raison de tout ça ! Mais pourquoi il n’a pas compris ?

Ian pense qu’il n’a pas le choix, qu’il doit encore essayer de parler à Mickey, tenter de lui expliquer ou tout simplement s’excuser pour tout ça. Il s’avance lentement vers les escaliers menant à la porte de cette maison qu’il a partagé avec les Milkovich dans une autre vie, qui semble si loin maintenant.

« Hé ! Putain qu’est que tu fous là, descend tout de suite, si Svetlana te voit t’es un homme mort ! » Lance Mickey qui vient d’apparaitre au coin de la rue.

Ian se retourne et va à sa rencontre.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas … enfin … je voulais juste te parler… en fait … je.. »

« Bon Gallagher, je pensais avoir été clair avec toi, qu’est-ce que tu veux, bordel ? »

« Euh, oui, Mickey … je … enfin… je suis vraiment Désolé, tu sais pour tout ça … tu sais … j’ai déconné… je … »

« Ok, très bien, t’es désolé ok, c’est cool, écoute Ian là, j’ai pas le temps. Je t’appelle d’accord ?! »

_Ian, il m’a appelé Ian !!! Il m’appelle plus tard !! Oui c’est bon ça !! Oui mickey ouuiiiiiiiiii…._ Ian n’en revient pas, il a l’impression de revivre, de respirer de nouveau après une apnée de 7 jours

« Ok, Mick, quand tu veux » répond-il à Mickey pour avoir l’air détaché.

« Hé Mickey, salut ! »  _??????_ Ian se retourne plus vite qu’une girouette en plein mistral.

Un homme brun, athlétique, la trentaine, était juste derrière lui, ses yeux bleu foncé rivés sur Mickey avec un large sourire qui ne laissait planer aucuns doutes quant à ses attentes envers le jeune Homme.

« Hé Tom, j’arrive de suite » lui dit du tac au tac Mickey, lui rendant son sourire.

Ian resta là seul planté au milieu du trottoir. _Mais d’où il sort lui ??? C’est qui lui ??? C’est quoi ce mec ??? C’est quoi ??? !!!_ Ian sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds …

« Je croyais que t’avais pas de mec ??!! » Cette phrase, Ian l’avait dite à haute voix ! Il regarda Mickey avec ses yeux verts Incrédules et pleins de larmes.

« Je t’appelle » Répond Mickey en s’éloignant de lui, en rejoignant l’autre …

…

Quand Ian pénètre dans le bar, il est stupéfait de voir à quel point certaines choses ne changent jamais. Cela fait au moins 1 an qu’il n’a pas mis les pieds à l’Alibi Room. Il sait que l’alcool et ses médicaments ne font pas un bon mélange.

Accoudé au comptoir Tommy est toujours à l’affut de la moindre anecdote à répéter, amplifier et déformer. S’il n’avait pas quelques kilos en plus, on pourrait croire que le temps s’est arrêté. Kermitt joue au billard avec pour lui quelques cheveux gris en plus.

Rien n’a changé, si ce n’est ce tabouret vide devant le comptoir et cette photo de Franck affichée au mur derrière le bar à côté de la photo de Sal et d’autres Bar buddies « partis trop tôt » comme on dit.

Un an que Franck est mort maintenant, Ian regarde la photo de son père repensant à toutes ces phrases qu’il avait entendu le jour des funérailles.

«  _C’est con de mourir comme ça quand même ? Ah on pensait, qu’il nous enterrerait tous ? Vraiment quelle idée il a eu ? C’est tellement con comme mort ! »_

Franck est mort percuté par une voiture un soir un peu trop arrosé pour le chauffeur et pour lui.

_Existe-t-il des morts moins connes ? Est-ce que la mort a un impact différent sur les gens en fonction de la façon dont elle arrive ?_ Ces questions raisonnent dans la tête d’Ian depuis quelques jours, plus tenaces que d’habitudes. La mort occupe de plus en plus de place dans sa vie depuis qu’il a compris que Mickey ne l’appellerait pas.

3 Mois se sont écoulés depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ian a cru qu’il l’appellerait le premier mois, le second il l’a tout simplement détesté pour ça, maudit pour toute cette souffrance qu’il lui infligeait !

Et maintenant depuis un mois c’est à lui qu’il en veut. Ian se sait responsable de cette situation, de cette autoflagellation.

Il ne peut plus supporter de vivre comme ça. Alors oui il est venu à l’Alibi dans l’espoir de le voir, et peut-être même de lui parler encore une fois, encore une fois… _encore une fois … encore une fois._

…

« Wow Ian, ça fait un bail !! Mec !! Quoi de neuf ? » Lance Kevin à Ian quand il le voit dans l’encadrement de la porte du bar.

« Hey Kev, ça va, rien de fou, je prendrai bien une bière pour commencer ! »

« Hé, jeune Gallagher, t’es venu rendre hommage à ton père ? » demande Tommy

Et quand Ian reçoit sa pinte, Tommy lève son verre et porte un toast.

« A Franck !! Sacré Putain de Gallagher !! »

« A Franck !! » répondent en cœur les 6 ou 7 clients présents dans le bar, éparpillés dans la salle.

« Sacré Putain de Gallagher !! » dit Ian 3 secondes après les autres ! Et il boit cul sec sa bière comme pour évacuer ce trop-plein de Gallagher qu’il a en lui.

…

« Hé Kev ?!, Mickey est là ? »

…

_Cette voix encore ?_ Ian se retourne et voit entrer le même type que devant chez Mickey il y a 3 mois.

_Euh Dan, non Don ??? Non Tim ?? TOM !!!_ C’est ça se dit Ian.

« Non Mickey est sorti faire une course il y a une heure, tu bois un truc Tom ? » demande Kev.

…

_Donc tout le monde le connait !!_ Ian se sent mal, il demande une bouteille de whisky à Kev.

…

Kev est nerveux, il vient de comprendre la situation, Ian et Tom assis de chaque côté du bar, ça ne présage rien de bon pour personne.

Mais heureusement c’est Carl qui arrive en premier dans le bar suivit de Iggy, ils rentrent d’une « mission » comme ils disent. Satisfaits de leur journée, ils s’installent au bar pour la terminer tranquillement.

Kev fait un signe de tête à Carl, pour lui indiquer la banquette derrière lui où est assis Ian et sa bouteille de whisky largement entamée, ses yeux rivés sur le Tom. Carl pâli soudain, il sait que Mickey ne va pas tarder, il sait ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il décide de parler à son frère, pour tenter de le convaincre de rentrer à la maison. Sans succès, il décide d’appeler Fiona pour qu’elle vienne au plus vite le récupérer.

…

Trop tard, Fiona est entrée dans le bar 30 secondes avant Mickey. Distrait celui-ci ne prête pas cas à la pseudo-réunion de famille qui s’est improvisée autour de la banquette de Ian. Il se dirige directement vers Tom et Iggy accoudés au comptoir à côté du billard.

_Les yeux d’Iggy !_ Mickey comprend en regardant son frère qu’il se passe quelque chose au moment où il arrive à la hauteur de Tom. Il se retourne et aperçoit Ian assis là un verre de whisky à la main qu’il lève en sa direction comme une sorte de provocation.

Tom reste interdit, surprit, il ne comprend pas pourquoi en un instant le bar s’est tût, pourquoi tout le monde s’est figé et regarde ce garçon roux un peu perdu. _Qu’est ce qui se passe ?_

…

Fiona tente de raisonner Ian sans succès. Le ton monte.

…

Mickey décide d’intervenir.

« Hey, Ian qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentres chez toi mec t’as pas l’air au top ! »

« Je suis venu pour te voir Mick, tu m’as pas appelé, tu sais ça… mais t’as l’air d’être occupé n’est-ce pas ? » rétorque Ian en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Tom.

« Ian c’est bon lâche l’affaire ok, rentre chez toi ! Viens pas ici me casser les couilles mec, t’es bourré je peux même pas te casser la gueule correctement !! » Répond Mickey les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

« Quoi t’as peur que je te file une dérouillé même bourré, c’est ça tafiole !? »

 « Ian !? » intervient Fiona, « ça suffit maintenant, on rentre » et elle l’agrippe par le bras, aidé par Carl de l’autre côté. Ian tente de se débattre mais il est trop saoul pour faire le poids.

Mickey reste immobile au milieu du bar le temps qu’Ian soit éconduit vers la sortie, puis il se retourne vers Tom et lui dit :

« J’ai encore un peu de boulot, je te rejoins dans 1 heure ou 2, Iggy va te ramener» et il se dirige vers son bureau.

«  Tu plaisantes là ? Ça fait une heure que je t’attends ? Et c’est quoi ce bordel ? » Répond Tom en lui agrippant le bras.

« Désolé, j’ai du boulot, S’il te plait ! » Dit Mickey fermement en dégageant son bras et en regardant Tom dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait pas le choix.

Tom se retourne vers Iggy, et Ils quittent le bar sans un mot ni pour Mickey, ni pour Kev.

…

Il est près de 2 a.m quand Mickey rentre chez lui. La maison est calme, tout le monde dort depuis longtemps, tout est sombre, il décide de prendre une dernière bière et se dirige vers la cuisine sans prendre la peine d’allumer une lumière.

« T’avais vraiment beaucoup de travail ! » lance, dans le noir, Tom assis à la table du salon.

« Fuck !! Putain tu m’as fichu la trouille !! Ouais j’avais du taf ! Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans le noir ? »

« Tu m’expliques ce qui s’est passé avec … ce … Ian c’est ça ? » Demande Tom en allumant une lumière

« Bah t’as bien vu il avait trop bu, il s’est fait évacuer! »

« Je ne parle pas du bar, je parle de Toi et de Ian » dit Tom avec agacement

« Rien, écoute je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher » répond Mickey en fermant les poings

« Non mais tu rigoles, j’espère, Svetlana m’a dit que vous étiez sortis ensemble. Je Veux Savoir ce qui s’est passé !! Tu m’entends, si tu veux qu’on avance tous les deux, je dois savoir ! »

« Et Moi que tu fermes ta gueule, je te dis qu’il n’y a rien à savoir bordel… Je ne te parlerai pas de lui, fin de la discussion ! »

Tom est choqué, jamais Mickey ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, aux autres oui mais à lui jamais. Il reste interdit et décide de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Ou tu me parles de lui ou je m’en vais ! » dit-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Mickey passe devant lui, calmement, éteint la lumière et part vers sa chambre en disant :

« Tu sais où est la porte ! » et claque la porte de sa chambre.

Immobile derrière sa porte, Mickey se laisse glisser le long du mur et prend sa tête dans ses mains. _Merde_

…

« Ian !!! Descend de là !! Connard !! Je veux que tu descendes !!! Iannnnn !!! »

Ian réveillé en sursaut regarde par la fenêtre pour voir qui est en bas et hurler dans la rue.

« Tom ?????? » Ian n’en revient pas. _Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ce con ?_ se demande Ian en descendant les escaliers pour le faire arrêter de beugler dans la rue en pleine nuit.

« Bordel qu’est ce que t’aies venu foutre ici ducon ? Casse toi de chez moi !! »

« Ta gueule !! Je veux savoir ce qui s’est passé avec Mickey ! Qu’est qui s’est passé bordel ? » Demande Tom en agrippant Ian par les épaules et en le secouant frénétiquement.

« Quoi ??? Mais va te faire foutre !! Lâche-moi connard ! T’as qu’a demander à ton mec au lieu de venir me fai… »

« Il m’a plaqué ducon !! Il m’a plaqué plutôt que de me parler de toi !! Tu trouves ça normal toi ?? Tu crois c’est un comportement à avoir avec le mec avec qui tu es depuis 3 mois ??? Hein ? »

Ian ne l’écoute déjà plus, il a arrêté de l’écouter au moment où il lui a dit qu’il l’avait plaqué. _Il l’a plaqué pour moi !!_

Ian laisse Tom seul sur le trottoir s’égosiller et part en courant vers chez Mickey …

…

C’est hors d’haleine qu’Ian arrive enfin devant chez son ancien amant … ancien vraiment ?...

« Mickey ?! » appelle Ian par la porte laissée ouverte par Tom.

« Fuck !! Gallagher encore toi !! » Dit Mickey en sortant Ian de la maison

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux encore ? T’en as pas fait assez ce soir tu crois ? » Lance Mickey en le poussant sous le porche.

« Mais … tu l’as plaqué … pour moi ?? Je suis venu directement ?!! » Ian est un peu perdu quand ces mots sortent de sa bouche. _Pourquoi cette réaction si violente_?

« Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais ? Et c’est quoi cette histoire ? Quoi ? » Mickey est perdu, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? _Pourquoi cette réaction si irréelle_  ?

« Tom… il est venu me voir pour savoir pour nous. Il m’a dit que tu l’avais plaqué à cause de moi !! »

« Oui à cause de toi !! Pas pour toi !! Putain Gallagher sérieux ??? Tu te moques de moi ?? Tu crois vraiment que c’est pour toi ??? »

« Mais il m’a dit que tu avais refusé de parler de nous !! Pourquoi ? »

« Putain Ian !! » Mickey n’a plus de voix d’un coup, il sent les larmes s’accumuler au fond de sa gorge. Mais il ne craque pas. Très vite il se reprend respire, et continue.

« Ian, je suis un Milkovich, tu crois que j’ai envie de lui dire que tu m’as jeté comme une merde, que tu étais la seule personne à qui j’ai ouvert mon cœur et que tu me l’as piétiné. Tu crois que j’ai envie de lui dire qu’à cause de toi j’ai abandonné mon fils pendant 4 ans, que j’ai pas réussi à rester au même endroit plus de 6 Mois parce que ça me laissait trop temps pour penser à toi !!! Tu crois que j’ai envie de lui dire ça, de lui montrer à quel point j’ai été con !! Ce n’est pas pour Toi que je n’ai rien dit, tête de cul, c’est pour moi !! Parce que j’ai honte… ok c’est clair pour toi maintenant ?? » Mickey n’avait quasiment pas repris sa respiration pendant sa tirade. Il était épuisé, soulagé aussi... Peut-être un peu.

Ian s’était laissé tomber sur les marches du perron, il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n’avait même pas envie de les cacher ou de les essuyer. Il n’était plus ça près. Il senti son cœur se briser au fur et à mesure que Mickey lui disait ce qu’il pensait.

Ian se relève et se tourne vers Mickey, droit, beau, fier. Et il lui dit en descendant les escaliers :

« Pardon… je ne savais pas à quel point je te faisais souffrir… je t’aime Mickey … je me suis planté… je… »

Ian n’avait pas un discours aussi fluide que celui de Mickey parce que dans aucun des scénarii qu’il avait rêvé au cours de ces 4 années, il n’avait eu à dire ces choses.

« Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ??!! » rétorque Mickey, un rictus de satisfaction sur le visage.

« Ça veut dire, que je veux que tu ne sois qu’heureux, même si c’est sans moi… » Répond Ian, le regard indulgent face à l’air de défi de Mickey.

Ian part doucement non sans dire à Mickey : « t’inquiète, je ne t’embêterai plus jamais »…

…

Mickey a mis moins d’une seconde et demie à réagir à cette dernière phrase sortie du fond des ténèbres dans lesquelles ils avaient été poussés bien malgré eux, environ 5 ans plus tôt.

« Qu’est-ce que tu entends par « plus jamais », Ian ?  Regarde-moi bordel !! T’es sérieux là ? Tu oses me dire ça … tu crois que c’est si simple… que tu vas pouvoir te barrer comme ça … et me laisser encore une fois !! .. Tu crois que tu peux me lancer ça comme ça, après ton couplet de merde sur le bonheur et le fait que tu m’aimes ???? Non mais tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça Ian !! Il est hors de question que tu meures !! Tu m’entends !! Je te l’interdis !!! Tu vas faire comme moi !! Tu vas vivre avec !! Mec, Tu vas… »

Trop tard Mickey ne peut plus contenir ses larmes, il ne peut plus parler, il regarde Ian. C’est de la peur qu’il lit dans ses yeux ou seulement le reflet de la sienne qu’il voit ? Il ne sait plus, il n’arrive plus à parler ou à penser …

Ian regarde Mickey, il voit ses larmes couler, elles sont aussi nombreuses que les siennes, est-ce qu’elles sont aussi salées ? Elles coulent de ses yeux bleus profond, le long de son nez parfait   et s’arrêtent sur le coin de ses lèvres qu’il mordille. Ian a perdu pied il s’est noyé dans les profondeurs de cet amour déchu.

Mickey essaye de capter le regard d’Ian mais il est perdu. Il est obligé de prendre son visage entre ses mains, comme il l’avait fait mille fois auparavant. Il le tient fermement, les mains sur ses joues superbement tacheté de petites touches orange, il regarde sa bouche fine si fine et ses yeux vert si profond et si tristes ce soir à la lueur de la lune, ou peut-être est-ce les lampadaires de la rue.

Mickey pose son front sur celui d’Ian et lui murmure :

« Je t’interdis de mourir Ian, je t’interdis de me faire ça … promets le moi Ian ? »

Ian ne peut pas résister à cette douceur qui l’a enveloppé au moment où les mains de mickey se sont posées sur lui. Il est si tendre, sa voix est devenu si douce, ce n’est plus cette voix qui envoyer des reproches il y a 5 minutes, non c’est un murmure, une brise légère qui lui susurre ces mots à l’oreille.

« Je te le promets, Mick… » C’est juste un soupir mais c’est assez pour lier leur dernier pacte.

Ils restent encore comme ça, front à front, pendant 5 secondes, comme une trêve dans leur guerre contre la vie. Puis ils se séparent sans un mot …

…

Survivre, voilà à quoi se résume l’existence d’Ian depuis cette nuit-là. Ses journées ne sont qu’une accumulation de gestes convenus, d’habitudes qui l’emmènent doucement du matin jusqu’au soir et du soir au matin. Depuis l’épisode de l’Alibi, Fiona refuse qu’il s’occupe de Liam ou de la maison. Cette situation ne fait qu’accentuer l’impression d’être un zombi qui l’habite depuis cette nuit-là.

Ses seuls moments de répits sont une ou deux heures par nuit où il lui arrive de rêver d’une vie différente, heureuse avec Mickey et Yevgeny, dans une autre ville, dans un autre pays, dans une autre dimension.

…

Ce matin ne déroge pas à la règle, il a pris sa douche, son café, ses médicaments, une tartine et maintenant il sort de la maison pour aller au travail. Quand il ouvre la porte, Ian ne s’attend pas à le voir là en bas des marches. Mickey. Il est là … _mais pourquoi ? Pour qui_  ?

« Mickey ?! »

« Hey ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Ian.

« Je suis venu te dire que je m’en vais. Mandy a enfin quitté Kenyatta, je pense prendre Yevgeny et aller la rejoindre pour quelques temps. »

« NON… !!! » Ian n’a même pas eu le temps de se poser des questions, il s’est mis à hurler !

« Wow, calme-toi !! Comment ça non ? … Si » répond calment Mickey

Ian est descendu, il est juste à un mètre de Mickey maintenant, il sent de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Combien de fois allons-nous encore nous faire du mal_  ? se demande-t-il.

« Non Mickey, tu n’as pas le droit de partir, c’est le deal, si moi je ne peux pas partir, tu n’as pas le droit non plus ! »

« Je rêve ou tu compares mon déménagement à ton suicide ? » demande Mickey incrédule.

« Oui c’est ça, si tu pars c’est pour me fuir, c’est pour fuir la réalité de notre situation de merde ! Exactement comme moi !!  De toute façon si tu pars, plus rien ne me retiendra ! »

« Putain, mais c’est du chantage ça Ian !!??? » rétorque Mickey outré

« Non c’est un deal, tu choisis ! Moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, sans te voir, sans savoir que tu es là, ici, quelque part ! À toi de voir ce que tu supportes !!?? »

« Wow, supers options : soit je me barre pour essayer d’avoir une vie meilleure pour mon fils et ma sœur et toi tu te tues, soit je continue cette vie de merde ici avec toi dans les parages pour ne jamais oublier !!! C’est un putain de choix cornélien !!?? encore une fois MERCI. »

« Pars si c’est ce qui est le mieux pour toi » lui répond Ian

« Et te laisser crever !! Mais t’es con ou quoi, je t’aime toujours !! » S’énerve Mickey.

« C’est con en fait ?!!! Tu m’aimes, je t’aime… pourquoi c’est si compliqué ? » Pense Ian à Haute voix.

Mickey regarde alors Ian avec un sourire étrange qui semble vouloir dire : _ouais c’est con_!

« Il y a une troisième solution, un peu plus théâtrale mais ça peut faire une bonne fin !! On  n’a qu’à mourir tous les deux, c’est un peu ce qu’on fait déjà, se tuer à petit feu » dit Mickey à moitié sérieux.

« Genre Roméo et Julien !!? » s’amuse Ian.

Ils rient ensemble pendant quelques instants, comme avant, comme quand ils étaient amis aussi.

« Il y a une autre solution Mickey !!? » dit Ian comme si cette idée venait de le percer de part en part.

« On pourrait se donner une dernière chance !! »

Le silence qui suit cette dernière phrase met Ian mal à l’aise, il attend anxieux une réaction de la part de Mickey, mais rien ne vient.

« Ecoute je vais réfléchir à ta première proposition, il faut que je vois avec Mandy, comment elle veut faire, et je te donnerai ma décision, ok ? » répond Mickey au bout d’un moment

« Ok, tu me dis… Mais Mickey penses-y ok, à toute les options je veux dire !! »

Mickey le regarde avec tendresse, comme on regarde un enfant naïf qui nous demande si on peut mettre une carotte dehors pour le lapin de pâques. Puis il s’en va sans ajouter rien de plus qu’un petit hochement de tête.

…

Il est près de minuit quand le téléphone d’Ian se met à vibrer :

Putain Gallagher, j’arrive pas à dormir

Je ne fais que penser à notre deal !!

                                                                                                                                                      Moi non plus je dors pas

                                                                                                                                                      Je sais que tu me hais là

Non t’es con, sinon je serais déjà

Parti !!

                                                                                                                                                      Je peux passer si tu veux

Où ?

                                                                                                                                                      Bah chez toi ?

J’y suis pas !

                                                                                                                                                      Ah ? t’es où ?

 

                                                                                                                                                      Hey ! t’es ou ?

Là où on a été heureux pour la                                                                              

Dernière fois

                                                                                                                                                      J’arrive

…

Ian n’a pas mis plus de 10 minutes pour rejoindre Mickey au stade. Il retrouve Mickey allongé au milieu de la pelouse regardant les étoiles.

« Putain, t’as fait super vite !! Bordel ?!! Je t’ai même pas dit ou j’étais » s’étonne Mickey.

« Si tu me l’as dit, j’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu !! » lui rétorque Ian essayant de récupérer son souffle.

Ian s’allonge à coté de Mickey, tête bêche, et ils restent tous les deux les yeux rivés sur le ciel sans dire un mot. Ils restent là allongés l’un près de l’autre dans le silence de la nuit.

Jusqu’à ce moment où… elle passe … dans le ciel noir … elle passe.

 

« Putain tu l’as vu ?! » s’exclame Mickey

« Ouais… fais un vœu vite !! » répond Ian excité comme un enfant.

 

Une étoile filante … est-ce que c’est à ça que ce résume une vie ? Une étoile filante ?

 

Heureux, ils restent encore là, comme seuls au monde…

Mickey effleure la main d’Ian avant de la prendre et de la serrer … Ian sourit… Mickey sourit

_… « Fais un vœu vite !! »_

FIN

 

 


End file.
